Traditionally, high-voltage power semiconductors have been arranged in discrete housing modules, e.g. TO220-3, e.g. TO247-3, as shown in illustration 100 of FIG. 1, so as to ensure that high-voltage components are well insulated from each other. As such housings are generally very large, such practice, results in massive board space limitations for the high-voltage power semiconductor housings.